The art of love
by prettyxpoison92
Summary: When Blaise gets his letter from Hogwarts confirming that he is Head Boy, after Draco Malfoy declines, and Hermione Granger, his long-time crush, is Head Girl. He decides this is his chance to finally be with the girl he loves. Draco and Ginny help Blaise catch Hermione along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blaise Zabini stood in his bedroom at Zabini Manor a confused expression marked his golden countenance. One half him was so euphoric he didn't know what to do. The other half was completely bemused. Blaise ran a hand through his curly black hair before his indigo eyes scanned the Hogwarts letter again. When he was interrupted by his mother's tuneful voice

"Blaise, il mio amore. Draco è qui," Sofia Zabini chirped happily. The blonde boy was very much like her own son and was welcome to their manor any time.

"Grazie, mamma," Blaise said. "Malfoy, you haven't visited all summer. Things with Ginny must be going well. What are you doing here?"

"Now, Is that any way to greet your best friend?" Draco asked, pushing the hair out his grey eyes and sitting down on the bed. "Especially when he's just done you a favor." Draco smirked.

"What favor?"

"Oi, you're letter. I turned down head boy on purpose, just a few minutes ago. That's why I've come." The blonde lied back on the bed his muscular body from all the years of quidditch stretched out, his weight resting on his elbows. "I figured making you grovel at my feet would be a bit cold hearted."

"You've turned soft, Malfoy. Besides, I would never grovel. I would just spend every waking moment in your common room," the slender Italian spat back.

Draco knew all about Blaise's obsession with Hermione. Blaise was a quiet bloke who kept to himself for the most part, always choosing to blend into his surroundings, but Draco always noticed the way Blaise watched Hermione. There was very little the two men didn't know about each other. Raised together as children, then becoming lovers as teenagers until Draco fell head over feet in love with Ginny Weasley. Of course, Draco had only speculated that Blaise had a crush on Hermione. It wasn't until one night back in fifth year when Blaise in the throws of ecstasy and passion called out Hermiones' name as he spilled his seed in his arse was Dracos' conjecture was confirmed. Draco didn't mind though he still teases Blaise about that night, but he was pulled from his reminiscence when he saw Blaise eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why did you give up the position of head boy?" Blaise asked softly.

"Because I've decided that your needs are greater than mine." Draco said, placing his hands together, looking holier than thou. "Merlin, maybe I have softened a little. I'm turning into you, Zabini." He scoffed, smirking.

"This is your chance, Zabini. With Granger, I mean."

"Malfoy, è magnifico serpente!" Blaise said, so gleeful he could only speak his native language. "Thank you."

Hermione and Blaise had become acquaintances during fourth year when they were paired in potions and formed a friendship when they were in the slug club together. Still, Blaise did not have the nerve to tell her of his affections. Now while he had his chance. Term would begin in two short weeks which gave him time to think of a way to woo Hermione.

"Anyways," Draco said, walking toward Blaise. "Ginny is over at The Burrow with Hermione. Apparently, Hermione said your name in her sleep a few nights ago. That's when I decided to give up the position."

Blaises' full lips curved into a smile so wide that showed all his perfect white teeth.

"Merlin, Zabini. I've see you show more emotion today than I have since I've known." Malfoy smirked, walking over to the bed to grab his cloak.

"Draco, thank you. I can't thank you enough."

"Just don't fuck this up." Malfoy winked at him. "Oh, by the way. Mother wants to throw a party for you. Getting Head Boy and all. Your mum is with her now." With that Draco walked out of the room to the floo.

Translations courtesy of Google Translate:

Blaise, il mio amore. Draco è qui = Blaise, my love. Draco is here.

Grazie, mamma = Thank you, Mama

Malfoy, è magnifico serpente! = Malfoy, you magnificent snake!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaise began plotting how he could make Hermione his. _Malfoy the magnificent bastard! _he thought to himself. _I bet Ginny is in on this too._ Blaise was so happy he could've kiss Malfoy, but they'd ended their quasi love affair when Draco began dating Ginny. Back when Draco had joined The Order as a spy he had helped them put his horrid, prejudiced father behind bars he had earned the respect of Arthur Weasley.

Blaise couldn't deny that back then he was a bit hurt, but while Blaise had loved Draco very much he knew that what they had was never going to last. And neither of them wanted it to, it was simply a pleasant escape from the chaos erupting around them. Besides, it gave Blaise a chance to rid himself of his sexual frustration at school.

There were many pretty girls at Hogwarts, but the lot of them were sluts. They would open their legs to anything with a prick. Blaise would never want any of them. There was only one girl for him, only one girl had plagued his thoughts, only one girl had won his heart long ago: Hermione. She had always fascinated him. From the moment he saw her in first year. She was a bit gawkish, but still very pretty. He admired her intelligence, her wit, her passion, but mostly the way she annoyed Draco to no end. She always got a rise out of him. Blaise stood in the shadows amongst his fellow slytherins watching her grown and mature with every year.

Then in fourth year he decided to be more assertive and sat next to her in potions, not knowing that they would be paired for the rest of the term. Whenever their hands touched accidentally or when she leaned into him to add ingredients he felt a tingling sensation, a happiness fell upon him whenever she was around. Potions had become the highlight of the day for him.

Over the summer that year Blaise had had a growth spurt, making him 6'2". He began working out, running every morning and lifting weights with Draco. While he hadn't become as muscular as the shorter blonde, he was no longer lanky, but slender, lean, and toned. A girl he grew up with, Lucia, who attended BeauxBatons Academy, took interest in him. Being a teenage boy with raging hormones, they began a short lived summer romance. More of a friends with benefits arrangement, if Blaise were being honest.

Never having been with a girl, Blaise was a bit clumsy at first. But with Lucia's guidance he learned how to satisfy a woman, having her begging and wanting. Still, Hermione was in the back of his mind. Even Lucia had noticed that when they made love Blaises' heart never seemed to be in it and he was a bit distracted. When she had confronted him about it, Blaise had told her about Hermione. They way she made him feel and how he longed for her. To his surprise, Lucia, had understood and wished him the best.

"She is a lucky girl," Lucia had said to him. "From the way you describe her, she seems to be beautiful inside and out, but she is not as smart as you think she is if she denies you." Blaise smiled at this memory as he called for his owl, Pascal. Lucia and him still remained close friends minus the physical aspect. And every time they spoke she would ask about the Hermione situation.

When he returned to Hogwarts for his fifth he noticed that summer had been kind to Hermione. She had blossomed into a curvaceous young woman. Applying a light amount of make up and taming her hair to fall graciously into soft ringlets that fell to her mid-back. Blaise and Hermione became friends when they were paired for potions again and then study partners.

Though it was difficult to study with her sweet smelling perfume and shampoo or with the way her uniform clung to her well developed, perfect body or when she took of her school tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons on her shirt, showing just a hint of cleavage. It was enough to drive him mad. That year there were far too many nights of furious wanking until he began fucking Draco.

Blaise sighed and pulled himself from the memories of a few short years ago. He attached an letter addressed to Hermione to Pascal, inviting her to the celebration his mother and Narcissa were planning.

He leaned back in his chair and watched as his owl flew out into the mid day italian sun, growing smaller and smaller as he got further away. It was going to be a good year, he thought to himself, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can't believe I got Head Girl," Hermione squealed in excitement.

Ginny and Hermione were enjoying a lazy Friday, sitting cross legged in the living room of the new, rebuilt burrow. The girls had planned earlier in the day to paint each others' nails and do their own facials then go out for a girls night.

"Yes, quite the surprise, Granger," Draco chimed as he leaned down to kiss Ginny's freckled cheek.

"And if it isn't the Head Boy come to grace us with his presence!" Hermione laughed.

At first, Hermione was worried that Draco was just using Ginny, but Draco had proved himself to be an exceptional boyfriend. The war had definitely changed him. It had changed all of them, but definitely for the better.

"I think you better read your letter again, Granger. I turned down Head Boy," Draco looked at Ginny with a knowing smile. The red headed turned her head to Hermione and tried to look surprised.

"What? Why?" Hermione grasped, running up to Ginny's room to grab the letter.

"Was Blaise excited?" Ginny whispered, as Draco took a seat on the foot rest beside her.

"Ecstatic," He smirked.

As Hermione came running down the stairs, the happy voice of Molly Weasley boomed throughout the home. "Draco, dear! When did you get in?" The plump woman extended her arms to embrace Draco.

"Just now, Mrs. Weasley. Well, you're just in time. How about a spot of lunch?"

"That'd be lovely," Draco replied.

"Terrific," Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together, adverting her loving gaze to Ginny. "Dear, will you go round up the boys outside?"

Ginny nodded and Draco helped her up. "Oh, careful now. Don't smudge my nails!" she smiled.

"So, Blaise, is Head Boy?" Hermione asked, carefully holding the letter in hand so as not to get any light pink nail polish on the parchment. "This is some sort of plot, isn't it?"

"Now, Granger, Would I do something like that?" Draco held his hands up in defense as he moved to sit at the large kitchen table.

Just as Hermione was about to answer Ginny reappeared with Harry, Ron, Fred and George.

"Good game, hun." Harry said to Ron, before he gave him a soft kiss.

"Great game" Ron replied, joining their hands together.

"I still can't get used to when you two kiss." Fred said and Ron turned around about to say a snarky retort when George piped in.

"It's nothing to do with your choice of partner. It'd be weird to see Harry kiss Ginny."

"Thanks, Gred." Fred said, sarcastically as he punched his twin the ribs.

"Boys!" Mollys' voice shrilled slightly, stopping a fight before it began. "Now, kids. Tuck in"

Everyone gathered at the table. "So Hermione, How do you feel about having to share a common room with this git?" Ron teased, as he thumbed to Malfoy across the table. Hermione closed her eyes, some things never changed. Ron still talks with a mouth full of food.

"She won't have to." Ginny looked at her brother. "Draco turned down Head Boy."

Hermione couldn't help, but notice the couple smiling knowingly at each other._ They are definitely plotting something, _Hermione thought.

"Why would you turn that down, Draco?" Molly asked, her face twisted in confusion.

"Yes, why Draco?" Hermione asked quizzically, turning her head slightly, resting her elbows on the table, and Threading her fingers above her food. "I'm dying to know."

"Umm, What's going on?" Harry asked, between bites of his sandwich. "Who's Head Boy then?" Noticing the tension he decided to focus on what new information could be found.

"Blaise Zabini." Hermione answered, her eyes never leaving Draco's face.

"Oh, he's a good bloke. Kind of quiet, though. Isn't he your best friend, Draco?" Ron said, oblivious to the energy between Draco and Hermione.

"Yes, isn't he?" Hermione added, her brows furrowing together as she looked at Ginny.

"Hey, what do you have against the guy?" Ron said, looking up from his plate.

"Nothing, Ronald. Go back to your plate." Hermione snapped.

At this, everyone's eyes widened and Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry, Ron." She patted his shoulder.

"I just felt that Blaise was cheated. Technically, Blaise and I have the same marks. Personally, I'd like to enjoy my last year at Hogwarts. I think Blaise would enjoy the responsibility much more." Draco answered.

_Just like we rehearsed, _Ginny thought. Ginny always knew that Hermione had a sort of crush on the Italian wizard. What girl at Hogwarts didn't? The golden skin, aristocratic, features, the tall, toned frame, broad shoulders, the sexy accent, the patch of dark chest hair that peeked out of his shirt every now and then. Ginny shook her head and had to refocus her thoughts, she was sure her eyes had glazed over with lust.

"Are you alright, love?" Draco asked, concern on his face.

"Yes, it's just a little hot in here." she replied, taking a drink of water.

It wasn't until they heard a tapping at the window that everyone, except Ron, looked away from Ginny who was blushing something fierce.

"That's Blaise's owl" Draco noted as Molly got up and grabbed the letter from the owls beak.

"Why, it's for you Hermione." Molly brought the letter to her.

"Oh," Hermione smiled softly. She opened the letter.

Hermione,

I hope you are enjoying your summer. I'm sure you've heard by now that I've been made Head Boy. My Mother, Sofia, and Draco's Mother, Narcissa, are throwing a party to celebrate this achievement. As the soon to be Head Boy, I was hoping the Head Girl would come as well so that the celebration could be in both our honors. Feel free to invite your friends and family. The celebration is this Sunday Night at 9pm at Zabini Manor.

Yours,

Blaise

"What's it say, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione was still a little stunned by the letter. _Yours, Blaise._ She mused to herself. She could smell Blaise on the parchment. His strong, masculine scent that she remembered all too well from when they were partners. It drove her mad. In class, she would have dirty thoughts of Blaise knocking over the cauldron and having his way with her.

"What?" was all Hermione could muster.

"Oh, I know what the letter is." Draco spoke up, noticing the look in Hermione's eyes. "My mother and Blaise's mother are throwing a celebration this Sunday at Zabini Manor. You're all invited." He smiled.

Everyone smiled at the announcement.

"Oh, Hermione. That's only a day away. We must go shopping!" Ginny yipped excitedly as she grabbed Hermione's hand. Hermione looked up at her. Clearly, being pulled out of her own little world.

"Yes, We must." She replied, smiling.

"It's on me!" Draco looked from Ginny to Hermione.

Both girls giggled in excitement. It was going to be a long, but good couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Sunday night 9pm and some guests had begun arriving. Many pureblood families, many friends, but Blaise was anxious. Hermione responded to his owl, and Draco had assured him she was coming along with Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Harry and Ron. Blaises' mother was downstairs greeting guests. The manor was lit up with soft golden lights. Slytherin Green and Sliver ornaments as well as some Gryffinndor Gold and Crimson ones, too

Blaise's father interrupted Blaise while he was buttoning up his dress shirt.

"Son, your mother is asking for you. Will you be coming down?" he said, his voice had a strong accent to it.

"I'm coming, papa." Blaise replied, nervously.

"Is something troubling you? Your mother said the girl you love is coming tonight. The Head Girl, I am told." Blaises' father, Angelo, wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't worry, son. You have a whole year to make her yours."

"I know, papa. But this is the first interaction we will have outside of school, I just want it to be perfect."

"It will be. Come, now. The Weasley's are here."

Blaise smiled, if the Weasleys were here, then Hermione wasn't far behind them."

Blaise descended the staircase into the main foyer where he saw Molly and Arthur Weasley speaking to his mother. He saw Ginny run into Draco's arms wearing a bright green gown. He looked around nervously, _where is Hermione_? he thought.

Just then Blaise saw Hermione enter the main foyer, giving her cloak to the maid. She was wearing a strapless crimson gown with gold lacing on the bodice. She looked absolutely beautiful. Blaise didn't hear the soft sigh that escaped from his lips, but Lucia who snuck up behind him did.

"Is that her?" Lucia, asked quietly.

"Yes, it is." he replied.

"She's very beautiful."

"I know. Excuse me, will you?" Blaise asked as he walked towards Hermione, who was currently talking with his mother.

Lucia watched Blaise walk away with a pang of jealousy in her heart. When Blaise had told her of Hermione, she feigned happiness and understanding for him, but Lucia, herself, had been in love with Blaise for some time now. Still, she would not say anything about that tonight.

As Blaise walked between the crowds to get to Hermione he could hear bits and pieces of her conversation with his mother.

"Cara, you are so beautiful. Bella, bella, bella.!" Sofia Zabini exclaimed, joyously hugging Hermione.

"Thank you, Mrs. Zabini." Hermione said, blushing a light pink.

"And such a nice figure, good birthing hips. I used to have your figure, but then I had Blaise and his sister, Francesca. My son-in-law is a muggle, you know. The Zabinis' do not believe in the rubbish that other pureblood wizarding families do." Sofia went on to say.

Blaise shook his head as he approached the two women, his mother could be so forward sometimes.

"Oh, how very kind of you to say." Hermione simply replied.

"Mama, I think Narcissa was looking for you. Do you mind if I steal Hermione away while you find her?"

"Oh, of course not, Bello." She said as she walked away, but not before kissing Hermiones' cheek.

Once Sofia was at a distance Hermione asked Blaise giggling, "Does your mother always comment on a girls birthing hips when she first meets her?"

"Unfortunately, she wants more grandchildren so she has babies on her mind at all times." He said, taking in her loveliness. Her beautiful updo, similar to how she wore it at the yule ball. Hermione's eyes gave away that she was attracted to him as much as he was to her. "You look beautiful, thank you for coming."

Hermione took a moment to take in Blaise's olive skin, the way his full lips were curved into a smile, his five o'clock shadow, his black dress pants and white dress shirt which accentuated his broad shoulders, before replying that he looked handsome as well.

"I'm looking forward to this year. With the Dark Lord defeated and all, I think it's going to be great." Blaise smiled.

"I couldn't agree more. I know it might be a bit early to start planning, but I think I've got some great ideas for inter house communication and unity, the halloween, and christmas celebrations." Blaise said as he lead her over to the table with bottle of Zabini Wine.

"Of course you do. Always the planner, Hermione." Blaise teased, as he poured himself a glass, setting it down on the table then poured Hermione a glass and handed it to her.

"Thank you" Hermione said as she brought the wine to her lips and tasted its sweetness. "Mmm, it's very good. Where are the Vineyards?" Hermione asked as she licked her lips.

Blaise took a moment to answer, his eyes were on her lips. "At the other manor, near Rome. When I graduate that manor will become mine, my sister and her husband and two children live in our third manor." Blaise said, hoping that didn't sound arrogant. He was hoping that they would fall in love over the year and she would move into the manor with him.

Hermione's eyes widened, three manors. She couldn't believe it. Just then Ron came forward, attempting to grab a glass of wine when Blaise gave Ron his and poured himself a new glass. "Thanks, mate." Ron slurred, appreciatively.

As Ron sauntered away, Hermione whispered to Blaise, "He could never hold his liquor."

The orchestra began to play a slow ballad which Hermione recognized immediately.

"Unchained Melody. Oh, I love this song." she set down her wine glass and her face saddened for a moment, "My parents danced to this song at their wedding."

Blaise notice her change in expression. He knew that despite her best efforts to keep them out of the war, her parents had been killed. He sent condolence flowers to her when he heard the news.

"Would you like to dance?" Blaise offered his arm.

"I'd love to." Hermione smiled.

The two moved to the dance floor and began dancing. Blaise held her hand to his chest, he knew this was a very intimate move considering the nature of their relationship now. But he wanted her to see him as a potential lover, husband, and provider. He would always take care of her. They swayed back and forth with ease and Blaise carefully twirled her and dipped. Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I never knew you were such a good dancer, Mr. Zabini." Hermione teased.

"Many years of practice, Miss Granger." Blaise replied, as he twirled her again.

When Hermione came back into him there was closeness between them that she hadn't expected. An observer might think that they were about to kiss as their faces were just inches away from each other. Until the room was filled with a bellowing scream...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone looked over to where Ron and Harry were standing.

"I told you Not to touch me" Ron screamed at Harry, a lot of complete hatred and disgust on his face and pushed him to the ground

Hermione, Molly and Ginny rushed over.

"Ron, dear, what's wrong?" Molly asked, concern splayed across her face.

"Ron, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"I told that bloody wanker," Ron pointed to Harry on the floor, "to stay the hell away from me. He wouldn't listen."

"But Ron," Hermione tried to reason, "you and Harry are in love."

Blaise looked over to see Draco motioning him to come over. Blaise excused himself and walked toward Draco.

"The hell we are. DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD."

Ron screamed at Harry.

"I think it's best if we left until we figure out what's going on with him." Molly pointed out, grabbing Ron by the collar, as if he were a child, and dragged him away. "I'm so sorry, Sofia." Molly placed her hand on the Italian womans shoulder, "He's not normally like this."

"I don't understand." Ginny said, bringing her hand to her forehead, "What could have happened?" She looked quizzically at Hermione.

"Maybe someone slipped him something." Hermione said.

"I think you're right, Granger." Draco said, Blaise next to him, holding a smile vial in his pale hand. "This," Draco continued, "is Liquid Hate. The Dark Lord designed it to make you loathe the person you love more than life itself."

"Who could have done something so awful?"

"Blaise," Ginny pointed at him, "I saw you give Ron your drink."

"Are you accusing me of something, Ginny?" Blaise questioned her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"No. I'm not, but maybe..."

Hermione cut the redheaded girl off, "Maybe it was meant for you, Blaise."

"But, who would do such a thing?" Blaise thought aloud.

"I think the better question is who could have gotten their hands on something like that." Hermione said, looking around the room. Most of the guests had left. It was just her, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and Harry. "Draco, is there something you want to share with us?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, he face red with anger as she rushed to Draco.

"Hermione, you can't possibly think that I would do something like this." Draco shouted at her.

"Well, you are the one who knows most about the potion." Harry pointed out.

"No, No, No. This is insanity. Draco wouldn't do something like this, I just know it." Blaise cut in.

"First of all, Granger" Draco began, "I'm tired of you throwing my past in my face every chance you get. I know I was a little asshole, I know I made bad decisions. And I think I've paid for that and proved my Loyalty to the light side. I'm tired of getting the blame every time something goes wrong. I'm trying to help you."

"Help me? In what way?" Hermione crossed her arms in front of her.

"You're a blind, dumb wench." Draco spat.

"Draco." Blaise defended.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, almost prepared to walk out of the manor all together.

"I think you're going a little far, Draco" Ginny said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm not, love and you know why."

Finally Harry spoke up asking the question that Hermione so badly wanted to ask

"What the hell is happening?"

"Thank you, Harry" Hermione said, "Will someone please tell me the truth?"

Blaise didn't know what to do he was still trying to figure out who would try to make him hate Hermione.

"I will," a soft, feminine voice came from the banister by the main stair case.

"Lucia" Blaise exclaimed, surprised.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone turned to look at the beautiful Italian woman, flowing down the steps. Hermione felt a pang of jealous and nervousness. _Is that his ex-girlfriend? _She thought, immediately comparing herself to the woman before them. Hermione had always been a confident witch, but sometimes she was worried that she was too plain for any man.

"Blaise, I'm sorry." She said as she walked toward the small group. "I was the one who brewed the potion. I was trying to...I wanted to be with you, but this is petty and stupid. And now I'm ashamed."

"I can't believe you would do this," Blaise replied, angrily. "You said that you were happy for me. You know how I feel about Hermione." he bit his tongue, suddenly. Looking at Hermione, who looked a bit stunned.

"Blaise, how do you feel about me?" Hermione asked, silently.

Blaise sneered at Lucia, before he looked back at Hermione, softly.

"Hermione, I'm in love with you. That's why Draco stepped down from Head Boy so that I could get closer to you."

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. He wanted her, too. She could see it in his eyes.

"Oh, Blaise." she said, running into his arms. "I think I love you, too."

Blaise smiled. Hermione was finally his. This year was going to be absolutely perfect. In a weird way, he should be thanking Lucia for making him accidentally spill his feelings.

When Hermione pulled back, she immediately pulled him in for a soft, but passionate kiss.

"Well, this won't be the first time a Head Boy and Girl fell in love, I suppose." Ginny said, smiling.

The happy couple broke their kiss and looked at everyone happily. It was going to be a perfect year.

Fin.

Author's note: I'm thinking of writing a sequel about when Hermione and Blaise graduate from Hogwarts and move in together. Let me know if you'd like that.


End file.
